


【芹源】情欲之诗

by Lim_Morphine



Category: Crows Zero (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 00:29:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16733562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lim_Morphine/pseuds/Lim_Morphine
Summary: *栗子生日快乐！





	【芹源】情欲之诗

泷谷源治从浴缸里站起来，溅出一片细碎的小水花。廉价小旅馆里水温永远不上不下，仅仅是暖和而已，身体却始终很难热起来。他湿漉漉地走出去，温凉的液体洒在白蚁蚀了洞的地板上，留下浅浅的水的脚印。踩上榻榻米，踩上棉被，踩上芹泽多摩雄给他留下的刚好可以被拥进怀里的那个位置，于是他如愿以偿的被锁进拥抱里。  
  
电视里播放着比寻常限制级更猎奇一些的男欢女爱，女人在私处穿了铁环，咣当一串字母垂在腿间，是她的主人赐予给她的，戴上所爱之人的名字的特权。*  
  
「给你也钉一串，怎样。」  
  
芹泽抱着他，手沿着光裸的腰线滑下去，堪堪停在耻骨处的毛发间，「钉在这里，以后你自慰时都会想起我。」  
  
「会萎掉。」源治诚恳地说，并不明白这是不是在开玩笑。  
  
他们自然而然地接了吻，昏昏沉沉的灯光里贴近到一定的距离就看不清对方眉目，爱抚却不需要视线用来确认，熟络得就像上一次和每一次。这太超过了，源治想，只是高中生而已，不该有这么多性经验的。他们在任何能想到的地方做爱，铃兰天台，酒吧楼梯，甚至他们打过架的那个开阔操场，被芹泽按在铁丝网上操到射不出任何东西。他带着GPS打棒球玩飞镖，芹泽有他的军团凑一桌麻将，割据合理势力对分，放学后却在爱情旅馆里吻得天昏地暗。  
  
芹泽的手已经探到了他后面去，慢慢按着那个入口，揉了没几下就让他想要得要命。芹泽教他用后面高潮，手段堪称下流，他甚至被逼到什么话都说出来过。从芹泽多摩雄的little bitch到求求你干我淫荡的洞，芹泽花样百出的dirty talk里他只咬牙死守住了铃兰大将的称号，哪怕被干晕也绝不拱手让人。他模模糊糊地想芹泽为什么会这么厉害，第一次做爱就被男人插射的经历羞耻得他不想回忆，可依然忍不住要猜，芹泽是睡过多少人，吻过多少模糊的面目，才能如此熟练地让他从白纸一张到涂满情欲的浓墨重彩，再没有什么童贞可供人耻笑。  
  
你有过很多人吗？  
  
打死他也不会问出口。  
  
或许只是不甘心而已，战场上他们是王对王，是芹泽多摩雄和泷谷源治，芹泽能把他揍吐血他也能把芹泽打进医院。铃兰一役源治挺到了雨停，而芹泽没能站起来还他最后一招。他想说你是不是因为这个所以才可劲儿搞我，筋肉人你他妈私报公仇。那个时候芹泽低低笑了下，直接捅得他没声。经验不对等导致主控权缺失，他在床上从没胜过芹泽，反而被拖入泥沼越陷越深。身体忠实于情欲，他忍得了疼，却扛不住那种快乐。  
  
「专心点。」芹泽扳着他的下巴吻上去，语气里带着点强硬，对源治而言总比黏黏糊糊的色情玩笑来得容易招架。「是你太慢了。」他例行还嘴，很快便被芹泽捅在他内里的手指搅得只剩喘气、无法思考。皮肤上的水汽混着灼热的呼吸，粘稠得像化开的蜜糖，又被芹泽舔得更烫。作乱的舌掠过喉结、锁骨、然后停留在胸口，隔着血肉骨骼吻上怦怦跳动的心脏。  
  
「心跳得好快。」芹泽微微抬头，竟冲他露出了一个不那么恶劣的微笑来：  
  
「那么喜欢我吗，源。」  
  
「……」  
  
他想翻个白眼说谁准你这么叫我，再嘲笑对方自作多情、自恋过头、自我意识过剩。视线却好像被钉在了芹泽那个近乎宠溺的笑容里，让源治眼眶发酸。「谁要喜欢你，老子才不喜欢你。」他闷闷地嘟哝了一句，尾音又被芹泽吻进喉咙里，彻底吞没他没什么说服力的逞强。「是，是。」芹泽轻轻笑着说，「是我喜欢你喜欢得要死。」  
  
灼热的器官撞进体内，情欲潮水一样涌上来，彻底把他的感官搅得一团糟。他想芹泽多摩雄实在太狡猾，那种分不清是诚心还是调笑的语气，到底还是让他有一点死心塌地。是追求本能的快乐也好，确确实实的真情也罢，在这频繁又频繁的灵肉交缠中仿佛也就没那么重要了。毕竟，喜欢和爱之类的字眼，放在两个男人身上也未免太……  
  
「我爱你。」  
  
……也未免太不干不脆。  
  
罢，罢，罢。他抬起手臂挡住脸，不让芹泽看他的表情。他苦闷地想，狡猾到这种程度，又怎么让他再抛出针锋相对的话语去扳回一城。他在芹泽怀里，淹没在情欲里，再怎么挣扎都是胜负已分。  
不干不脆的芹泽先生掰开他挡着眼睛的手臂，用力吻住他潮湿的眼睛，又一遍遍地喊他的名字。源……源。——实在肉麻得过分。仿佛洞悉源治一切心有不甘的小情绪一般，带着异常温柔的笑意，沉声细语地低哄着他，堵住他所有死要面子的废话。  
  
「源，你太不坦率。」  
  
「……是你太狡猾。」  
  
他又一次被干到只用后面就达到高潮，射精时他用力咬住嘴唇，把所有喘息都关进唇齿后，才不至于丢脸地哭叫出声。芹泽从他体内慢慢退出去，带出一点温凉的精液。男人一生高潮据说只有一点二五升，也不知道他们浪费了多少在彼此身上。他忿忿起誓，按这精虫上脑的频率，芹泽一定会比他先耗完存货，等捱到那个时候，绝对、绝对要狠狠嘲笑他一句阳痿混蛋，再把丢过的场子全都找回来。  
  
反正，他们还有很多下一次可以浪费。  
  
  
  
FIN.  
  
*《O的故事》里的桥段。


End file.
